Rahkshi Stars Reviews
Rate the Rahkshi Stars set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By Pros *Lots of new pieces: For example, the grey Solek* limb, (If only there were 2!) The yellow feet, a new version of the eye piece, and the new spine/head. *The classic spine is now one piece! The Spikes aren't great but I'll write a bit more on that below. *The torso-head ball connector fits into the spine nicely. Cons *'Very' little articulation in the head. The head also squishes easily and won't stay in a position well. *Weapons: It's bad enough there ars no new pieces in the Staff of Heat Vision but why use the same pieces as the Guurahk*? (I think that's spelled right.) *Spikes: They stick up completely straight, which spoils the effect and makes them look like knives! *The absence of a cool Kraata of Heat Vision Summary The Rahkshi Stars set is the first Rahkshi since 2003. You would expect it to be all new and improved, and it does look a lot like the old version, which is great but at the same time... not great. 5/10 I really can't decide on this one. There are tons of errors and tons of new pieces. They kinda cancel out... Review 2 By [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Pros *Rahkshi! *Yellow Shadow Matoran feet, new eyepiece (I don't know why, but it looks a lot better than the original one) *Some variations to the Av-Matoran/Agori build. Cons *90° bent arms + staff = Almost no arm pose-ability. *Head and spine all in one piece. It hinders a lot head pose-ability and we didn't get an awesome original Rahkshi head recolor! *No unique staff heads as all other Rahkshi. *Spines aren't curved. They looked much better that way... *Av-Matoran/Agori clone, even with some variations.... *No Kraata. *High price. Overall Even though the cons outweigh the pros, I still like this set. It may be because Rahkshi are some of my favorite characters, it may be because of something else, but I still give this set a 6/10. It may not be the best of the Stars, but for a real fan like me, it's surely worth buying! Review 3 By--Makuta Mutran 23:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Pros * Finally, another Rahkshi * Kraata shell covers open knob nicely. * is hunched, and resembles the original Rahkshi * new pieces, and re-colored ones as well Cons * Very little head articulation * Very little articulation overall * NO KRAATA!!! * Guurahk staff A couple of contradictions, including: * Clawed feet?! Why?! They fit the set, but still… * Hand molds on a being from the Matoran Universe?! They entered the storyline on Bara Magna, and should have stayed there. Overview I like the set, even though there several contradictions and little articulation. 6/10 Review 4 By:-[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 22:03, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Pros * New Spine Design * Yellow color scheme looks awesome * Feet are original Cons * No Kraata * Would look better with more yellow and less gray * Staff is identical to 2003 Gurahk Overall An average set but not as good as the original Rahkshi from 2003. 6/10 Category:2010 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets